La nueva amenaza para la Organización
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Ran tiene las sospechas de que Shinichi le está ocultando algo muy importante. Es por eso que busca ayuda a un detective para intentar averiguar la verdad. Ambos tendrán en su punto de mira a la Organización pero algo sale muy mal y es entonces cuando a Conan le toca asumir las auténticas consecuencias.


¡Ohayou! Hacía mil que no escribía un fic de Detective Conan. ¡Es por eso que estoy algo nerviosa con este primer cap! No sé si será bien recibido pero bueno, supongo que en un principio, haré como una pequeña prueba y si veo que puede tirar para adelante, lo continuaré y si veo que no, pues~ uno ya sabe a que me refiero, ¿no?

¡Pues bueno! No tengo mucho que decir la verdad. Espero que seáis buenos conmigo, me siento novatilla nuevamente con fics de este anime T/T -hace años que no escribe sobre esta pareja ni sobre DC en absoluto-

Espero leeros por los reviews y que me contéis muchas cosas~

¡Ja nee!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo tomo los personajes sin ánimo de lucro y para fines de diversión entre fans.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Lo que conllevan las sospechas.**

Llovía a cantaros en Tokyo. Y aún a pesar de eso, en Beika, el cuerpo de un niño de unos siete años estaba metido en una cabina de teléfono. La oscuridad de la noche ya se había hecho bastante presente pero el chico esbozaba una sonrisa al escuchar en la otra línea a esa chica tan especial para él. La escuchaba todos los días, y la veía del mismo modo que la escuchaba. Siempre. Porque llevaba un año y medio viviendo con ella y con su padre, el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri -aunque era él quien le había convertido en famoso-.

-¿Ya has solucionado el caso, Shinichi? - preguntaba la castaña de ojos azules mientras miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía con fuerza.

-No... todavía no. Es un caso bastante complicado. - respondió el pequeño al otro lado del teléfono usando la pajarita que su vecino, el profesor Agase había hecho para imitar las voces de los demás.

El pequeño cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el cristal, entristecido. No le gustaba mentir a Ran... pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? No podía decirle la verdad. Decirle que Conan no existía. Que Conan... era Shinichi.

-Entiendo... - dijo una apenada Ran bajando la mirada y volviendo para mirar la oficina de su padre.

-Ran... prometo que volveré lo antes posible. ¿Me esperarás?

-Tú solo vuelve, ¿vale?

Esa respuesta le vino de forma inesperada.

-V-Vale. - respondió confuso.

¿Qué significaba esa respuesta...? ¿Acaso no pensaba esperarle más? ¿Acaso no quería saber más de él?

Lo cierto era... que las cosas estaban demasiado frías últimamente.

**P.O.V Shinichi Kudo / Conan Edogawa**

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza cuando Ran me respondió de esa manera. No era una frase típica de Ran, de la Ran que yo conocía. Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, ¿acaso estaba enfadada conmigo?

-Oye, Ran, escucha, yo- - pero de pronto, la llamada se cortó. - Kûso**(*)**. - golpeé la caja del teléfono y colgué el teléfono bajando mi mirada al suelo después.

La llamada había durado más de lo habitual y por eso se había cortado. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Abrí la puerta de la cabina y las gotas de lluvia que caían con velocidad y con fuerza me empezaban a empapar.

_Algo extraño está p__asando... _Pensaba mientras empezaba a dirigirme hacia la casa de Ran y el tío Kogoro con las manos en mis bolsillos. _Ran lleva actuando extraño conmigo desde hace unos meses... cada vez que hablamos, siento que algo está pasando entre nosotros, algo que no__ está bien... y no me gusta. Es como si ella... estuviese olvidándome y no le importase que la llamase o no. Desde que la noto tan rara, la llamo mucho más a menudo para ver si me dice algo o simplemente me grita pero... ella no hace nada de eso._

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la oficina y a la casa. Abrí la puerta de la oficina y entré dentro buscando con mi mirada a Ran pero... no había nadie estaba vacía.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ran está comportándose de esa forma tan extraña? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ella? ¿Por qué no me lo dice...?_

-¿Ran-neechan**(*)**? - pregunté con mi tono de niño inocente.

Pero no escuchaba ruidos ni sonidos de ningún tipo. ¿Acaso estaría arriba? Cerré la puerta con la llave y me subí hacia arriba. Abrí y vi que en el comedor estaba el tío Kogoro mirando la tele. Parpadeé y él me miró con mala cara.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes tú, mocoso?

-Es que estaba con el profesor Agase. - mentí con una sonrisa. - Se me hizo un poco tarde pero me ha traído con el coche... - me excusé mientras miraba en todas direcciones. - Tío Kogoro, ¿dónde está Ran-neechan? - pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Se ha ido hace un rato. - dijo antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

¿Qué se había ido hacía un rato? Pero, ¿a dónde iba ir Ran a estas horas?

-¿A dónde se ha ido? - pregunté intrigado.

-No lo sé. Sé que colgó el teléfono, se metió un momento en su habitación, cogió unas cosas y llamó a alguien mientras salía de casa. También me dijo que no le esperase despierto... ¡pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que está por la calle por la noche con Dios sabe quién! - bufó mientras tiraba la lata vacía de cerveza a la mesa.

_¿Qué llamó a alguien después de hablar conmigo? Pero... ¿quién? ¿por qué? ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando...? Además... ¿qué cosas cogió para salir...? Algo está pasando... Pero, ¿el qué?_

-Tío Kogoro, ¿recuerdas que cosas cogió? - pregunté acercándome a él preocupado.

-¿Qué cosas? Pues... era una mochila y parecía que llevaba... una carpeta negra.

_¿Una carpeta negra? ¿Por qué Ran iba a tener una carpeta negra?_

De pronto, la imagen de Gin y Vodka aparecieron por mi cabeza. ¿Y si Ran... había sido...? No, eso no podía ser. Nadie sabía que yo era Shinichi. Pero entonces... ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-Venga, mocoso, vete a dormir. - me protestó el detective.

-¡Síiii! - respondí metiéndome en las habitaciones.

_Una carpeta negra... ¿tendrá que ver con que Ran esté tan extraña últimamente?_

Abrí el armario y me puse a buscar dentro si encontraba algo que me diese alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando con Ran. Terminé metiéndome dentro aprovechando mi pequeño cuerpo y me encontré con una pequeña caja.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Salí con la caja en las manos y abrí encontrándome con una foto de cuando eramos pequeños. La miré nostálgico con una pequeña. La dejé a un lado antes de encontrar un número de teléfono...

_No es el número de nadie que conozca... ¿de quién será?_

Cogí mi móvil y tecleé el número de teléfono para ver de quien se trataba.

¿Era posible que Ran estuviese metida en problemas? ¿Tendrían que ver algo esos hombres de negro...?

**P.O.V Ran Mouri**

Solté la carpeta delante del detective y lo miré fijamente.

-Es todo lo nuevo que tengo. - le dije mientras cogía la carpeta marrón de éste.

-¿Has hablado con él nuevamente? - preguntó mientras ojeaba lo que le había pasado. Ante mi silencio, obtuvo su respuesta. - ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre ese caso?

-Nada nuevo, sólo que se le está complicando. - dije algo enfadada. - Y no me lo creo. - dije tajante. - Nunca le ha costado tanto resolver un caso, además, en otras ocasiones ha pedido ayuda... pero no me comenta sobre qué trata. Y siempre que ha venido... ha sido por tan poco tiempo que... no sé. Hay algo que no me cuadra.

-También es extraño que todos los casos que ha resuelto desde que se marchó, hayan quedado como que los resolvió la policía sin ayuda de él.

-Sí...

-Hay algo que he encontrado, Ran. - dijo algo confuso. - El día que estuviste en Tropical Land, dijiste que hubo un asesinato y también unos hombres extraños, vestidos de negro, ¿verdad?

-Sí... creo que son esos tipos a los que siguió Shinichi.

-Después de eso... no volvió, ¿verdad?

-No... - negué con la cabeza, entristecida.

Recordé una vez más aquella imagen en mi cabeza. Shinichi me dijo que le esperase ahí, que no tardaría. Su espalda alejándose de mi... Al recordarlo, la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, volvió a mi estómago. Me llevé una mano a éste y cerré con fuerza los ojos. _Shinichi... ¿qué es lo que está pasando en realidad? ¿Por qué no quieres volver? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?_

-¿Recuerdas como eran?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo eran? Pues... uno tenía el pelo muy largo y creo que era rubio... y el otro llevaba unas gafas negras, y era... bastante corpulento. Vestían con gabardinas negras y sombreros del mismo color. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Saguru-kun?

-Uhm... creo que ellos podrían llevarnos a algún sitio. ¿Es posible que cometiesen algún crimen y que Shinichi lo viese y esté intentando darles caza?

-Eso es imposible. Es Shinichi, seguro que los habría cogido ya... además, la policía no ha descubierto nada extraño.

-¿Y si la policía estuviese cubriendo a Shinichi?

-¡Saguru, eso es imposible!

-Verás, es que creo que esos tipos... están relacionados con este caso de asesinato de aquí. - dijo mientras me enseñaba dos folios y me los acercaba. - El caso de Pisco... Unos amigos míos llevan detrás de ellos durante bastante tiempo y he podido informarme a fondo, todo lo que he podido al respecto.

-¿Por qué crees eso? - pregunté extrañada y preocupada.

-He logrado reunir ciertas imágenes y algunas grabaciones de los lugares cercanos y esos hombres estuvieron en ese lugar. Llegaron con un porche bastante antiguo negro. Y no sólo eso... - de pronto, sacó unas fotografías y me las tendió. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Pero si esos eran...! No. No era posible… - Parece que mis amigos no están detrás de esos tipos... también estos dos niños... ¿no es la niña que vive con el profesor Agase y el que vive con tu padre y contigo?

Mis ojos no daban créditos. Esos dos eran... Ai-chan y Conan pero, ¿qué hacían ahí? Pude ver que Conan le había cedido sus gafas a la chica que no se separaba de él en absoluto. Ver a Conan con esa mirada y con ese aspecto... por un momento, la imagen de Shinichi se apareció en mi cabeza.

De pronto, el móvil de Saguru empezó a sonar y ambos nos quedamos mirando el móvil que se encontraba en la mesa. Observé el número, se mostraba como oculto. Saguru frunció el ceño y lo cogió haciéndome una señal para que no hablase.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? - preguntó mirándome fijamente. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - se quedó durante unos minutos en silencio y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurré por lo bajo.

Me pasó el móvil y escuché que al otro lado, sólo se escuchaba la respiración pero nadie hablaba. ¿Quién podía ser...? ¿Por qué nadie hablaba? Saguru le dio a colgar y suspiró.

-Debe ser alguna broma telefónica.

-Seguramente...

**P.O.V Shinichi Kudo / Conan Edogawa**

_Esa voz... sin duda era la de ese Detective que conocí en una reunión de Detectives, Hakuba Suguru. Pero, ¿por qué Ran tendría su número de teléfono? ¿Por qué se encuentra con él? Estoy seguro de que ella..._

Tragué saliva metiendo el papel del número de nuevo en la caja y dejando todo como estaba. Mientras dejaba la caja, algo cruzó por mi cabeza que hizo que mi corazón se detuviese un momento. No podía ser por eso, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso es que...?

-Mierda. - musité saliendo corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Aprovechando que el tío Kogoro estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, cogí nuevamente el teléfono y decidí hacer una llamada de teléfono a alguien con quien sabía que podía contar y que posiblemente, me diese su opinión al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, persona más directa y sincera que ella no había encontrado en esos momentos, o al menos, no que pudiese ayudarme con ese problema. Podría haber llamado a Heiji pero no me parecía apropiado que fuese a él quien le comentase ese tipo de cosas.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

_Vamos, cógelo._

El teléfono se descolgó finalmente.

-¡Eh, oye, Haibara! - le dije en un exclamación ahogada para que tío Kogoro no me escuchase.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo algo nervioso, Kudo. - escuchó en el otro lado.

-No sabía a quien llamar... necesito que me des tu opinión respecto a algo. - escuché que se quedaba en silencio, como si estuviese esperando que se lo dijese y cogí aire. Decirle en voz alta... - Últimamente está Ran extraña conmigo, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté? - escuchó una afirmativa en el otro lado. - Hoy he vuelto a hablar con ella y me respondió extraño y cuando llegué a casa, Kogoro me dijo que se había ido.

-¿A estas horas? Ran no suele tener ese tipo de comportamiento. - comentó, coincidiendo en eso conmigo. - ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema de este caso?

-Me dijo que se había llevado una carpeta negra... ¿Crees que...? ¿Crees que Ran esté... involucrada en la Organización de los hombres de negro o que le hayan pedido algo? ¿Crees que es posible que nos hayan descubierto y que la estén usando a ella?

-No lo creo. - dijo rápidamente y por el tono de voz, pudo deducir que ponía una pequeña sonrisa. - De haber estado con la Organización o que esté trabajando con ellos, podría detectar su aroma, ¿recuerdas? - dijo con cierto orgullo. - Pero... es extraño que Ran lleve justamente una carpeta negra. De normal, ella elegiría otro color.

Esas palabras no me relajaban en lo más mínimo, más bien, me ponían mucho más nervioso. Miré hacia la puerta, asustado y apreté los dientes. _Ran... ¿en qué estás metida?_

-¿Te has parado a pensar... - escuché en el otro lado del teléfono haciendo que prestase atención y dejase de divagar y sacar conclusión en forma de hipótesis. - ...que esté investigando sobre donde estás realmente? Es posible que esté investigando ese misterioso caso que el gran detective del este, Shinichi Kudo, le está llevando tanto tiempo resolver, ¿no te parece?

_¿Cómo...?_

Por un momento, me quedé sin habla y sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Estaba nervioso y esas palabras me hicieron quedarme pensando que era una posibilidad bastante elevada. ¿Cuánto llevaba desaparecido? Seguramente llevaba más de año y medio. Nunca antes me había costado tanto resolver un caso, ni siquiera cuando era mucho más joven. Y habían muchas cosas en mi contra...

-Si te paras a pensarlo, todos los casos en los que has aparecido como Shinichi Kudo desde entonces no han salido en los periódicos porque la policía te cubrió porque se lo pediste. ¿No crees que todo eso le haya hecho dudar y decidir averiguar el por qué no quieren que tu nombre salga en los periódicos?

Tal y como esperaba, Haibara siempre me daba unas respuestas que seguramente Heiji no me daría. Por eso había querido hablar con ella pero... esas palabras sólo hacía que se encogiese mi pecho. Tenía miedo por ella. Tenía miedo de saber que estaba investigando y que si los Hombres de negro la descubrían tratando de saber sobre Shinichi Kudo o incluso si llegaba a saber de ellos, la matasen.

-P-Pero Ran no haría eso... - intenté decir torpemente.

-Posiblemente se haya buscado alguna ayuda. - dijo finalmente haciendo que abriese los ojos de golpe.

Saguru Hakuba. Ese era su aliado. Esa era su ayuda.

Agaché la cabeza y oculté mi mirada bajo el flequillo y las gafas.

-Sí... creo que está ayudándola ese detective que se llama Saguru Hakuba...

-¿Te refieres a ese que ha aparecido en varios casos de Kid, el ladrón? Vaya, se ha sabido buscar un buen aliado.

-Oye, Haibara... muchas gracias. - dije con la voz apagada.

-De nada. ¿Por qué no aprovechas la identidad de Conan para intentar saber el motivo de sus marchas? No sería la primera vez que usas esa técnica de un niño para saber la verdad, ¿cierto? - comentó la niña al otro lado. - Lo siento, Kudo, tengo que dejarte, me has pillado ocupada con algo... Te veo mañana en clase. - se despidió la niña de cabellos castaños rojizos.

Di a la tecla de colgar sin decir nada más y dejé caer el teléfono en el suelo. ¿Usar la identidad de Conan para saber la verdad? Dudaba que fuese a decirme algo pero... no me quedaba otra. Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar en todas ellas. Mi cabeza era como un ovillo de lana deshecho por un gato que hubiese estado jugando con él.

_Si es eso… si Ran está investigando sobre mi...¿Cuánta información tendrá? Y... ¿desde cuando está haciendo esto? Maldición... tengo que hacer algo. Si la descubren... si sabe quien soy en realidad, es muy posible que..._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndome frustrado cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unas llaves. Enseguida corrí a ver si era Ran que ya había llegado.

-¡Jo, papá! ¡Otra vez igual! - la escuché protestar. Asomé mis ojos entre la puerta, para verla. Estaba como siempre, no parecía que nada de lo que Haibara hubiese dicho, pero... Escuché como suspiraba y lo dejaba tirado durmiendo medio borracho como siempre en la mesa. Se dirigió donde estaba y eché a correr a nuestra habitación, me metí dentro del futón y me quedé sentado, tapado y observando la puerta.

Ran entró con mucho cuidado pero al verme despierto, le dio a la luz.

-¡Conan-kun! ¿Qué haces despierto? - dijo con cierto tono de riña. - Los niños de tu edad ya deberían estar durmiendo desde hace horas. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-¡Lo siento, Ran-neechan! Es que el tío Kogoro me dijo que te habías ido hacía un rato y como estaba preocupado porque no regresabas siendo tan tarde, no podía dormir. - disimulé con una sonrisa y poniendo mi voz de infantil que metía a cualquiera en el bolsillo.

-Pero serás bobo, mira que preocuparte por mi por estar fuera en la calle. - dijo riendo antes de acuclillarse delante de mi. Me quitó las gafas y por un momento, se me quedó mirando algo nostálgica. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que sabía que yo era Shinichi pero... me dedicó una sonrisa y me empujó a la cama para taparme. - Ya estoy aquí, así que ahora a dormir. Mañana tienes clases y tienes que estar recuperado del todo.

-Pero, Ran-neechan... - dije mientras ella se levantaba. - Últimamente sales muy a menudo y parece todo un misterio... ¿acaso tienes un novio a parte de Shinichi-niichan? - pregunté sintiéndome ridículo al formular esa frase. Pero ¿qué otra excusa podía poner para intentar tantear el terreno?

_Pero seré idiota..._

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Un novio? - preguntó parpadeando y terminando por echar a reír divertida. - ¡Pero que cosas tienes, Conan-kun! - negó con la cabeza, aún riendo. - No tengo ningún novio, además, Shinichi tampoco lo es. - me dijo completamente segura de ello.

-Pero te gustaría, ¿a que sí?

_Idiota de remate._

Pensé con una gotita en la cabeza interiormente.

Vi como las mejillas de Ran se ruborizaban y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya no sé lo que me gustaría. - murmuró muy bajo, pero logré escucharlo y me sorprendí ante sus palabras.

-¿C-Cómo que no lo sabes...? - pronuncié, por pura inercia. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - interrogué sin poder evitarlo.

-Nada, Conan-kun. - negó Ran nuevamente con una leve sonrisa. - A dormir, vamos. - me obligó volviendo a meterme en la cama.

**Fin P.O.V Shinichi Kudo / Conan Edogawa**

A la mañana siguiente, Conan despertaba antes de hora. Se revolvió un poco en la cama y comprobó que faltaba media hora para que se hiciesen las siete. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado izquierdo, donde siempre dormía Ran pero...

-¿Eh? ¡No está! - exclamó al ver que no se encontraba.

¿Acaso es que se había vuelto a ir? El pequeño detective se levantó corriendo de la cama y echó a correr para ver por toda la casa, pero no la encontró. También fue a la oficina, pero estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Eso quería decir que Ran no estaba en casa? Pero... eso no podía ser. ¡Si tan sólo eran las 6:30am! ¿Dónde iría Ran a esa hora de la mañana?

De nuevo, algo cruzó por su cabeza y subió corriendo hacia la casa cogiendo la pajarita en su mano. Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró en él. Si sus deducciones eran correctas y era verdad todo lo que había hablado con Haibara, seguro que entonces, Ran en algún momento hubiese tenido que a ir... a ese lugar. Y tenía que comprobarlo. Sincronizó en su pajarita roja la voz de Shinichi Kudo y cogió el teléfono llamando a cierto lugar.

-¿Diga? Comisaria del distrito Beika. - atendió el inspector de policía.

-¡Inspector Megure! - exclamó el joven detective.

-¡Anda, pero si eres...!

-¡No diga mi nombre bajo ningún concepto, por favor! ¿Recuerda lo que le dije? - respondió enseguida al ver que iba a pronunciar su identidad. Debía seguir todo en secreto.

-Oh, sí, perdona. - dijo el inspector poniéndose serio. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Escuche, inspector, necesito que me de una información.

-¿Una información, dices? - preguntó parpadeando viendo como Takagi y Sato entraban en el lugar. - ¿Qué información?

-¿Ran ha estado en la comisaría hace poco?

-¿Ran Mouri? Bueno, ella se pasa mucho por aquí, ya sabe... su padre no hace más que resolver casos. - respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y algo picado respecto a eso.

-Piense. Alguna vez que haya ido sin necesidad de un caso o para testificar algo. Que haya ido por si misma y que preguntase sobre mí o hiciese algunas preguntas que se relacionasen conmigo.

-Hmmm... - pronunció el inspector, intentando hacer memoria. - Creo que n... ¡oh, sí! ¡Hace cerca de un mes y medio vino y la atendió Takagi! - exclamó al recordar ese día.

-¿Con Takagi? Dígame, inspector, ¿está ahí? ¿Puede ponerse? - preguntó el detective, algo nervioso.

-Sí, justo acaba de lle-

-¡Pasémelo, es muy importante!

-Ya va, ya va. ¿Pero estás bien, Shi-? Quiero decir, estás muy nervioso, como si te pasase algo. - dijo preocupado el inspector Megure al ver al detective tan extraño.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Dése prisa, por favor. - le pidió el joven detective, pendiente de que Kogoro no se levantase y se dirigiese al baño.

-Espera un momento. - pronunció. - ¡Detective Takagi! ¿Puede venir un momento? Es muy importante. - comentó el inspector.

-¡Oh, sí, voy! - exclamó echando a correr hacia su jefe. - ¿Que ocurre?

-Ponte al teléfono, alguien quiere hablar contigo. - dijo sin más el inspector ofreciéndole el teléfono.

Takagi parpadeó extrañado. ¿Le decía que era importante y sólo se trataba de una llamada telefónica? Pero, ¿quién podía ser y más a esas horas de la mañana?

-Esto, ¿si? Aquí el Detective Takagi. - dijo esperando saber quien le necesitaba en el otro lado de la línea.

-Detective Takagi, soy Shinichi Kudo pero por favor, no diga mi nombre ni nada que pueda hacer saber a alguien que hablas conmigo. - empezó a decir el pequeño niño de gafas con la voz de Shinichi.

-O-Oh, vale. - miró al inspector Megure que lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

-El inspector Megure me ha dicho que Ran fue como hace un mes y medio a la comisaría, ¿es cierto?

-Oh, sí. - asintió el hombre.

-¿Puedes decirme exactamente lo que le preguntó o lo que quería? Por favor. - pidió el chico.

-¿Eh? Pues, veamos... - dijo llevándose una mano al mentón. - Me preguntó si podía hablar conmigo en privado y fuimos a una oficina que estaba vacía. Entonces me preguntó... - entonces se dio cuenta el motivo de la llamada del joven detective adolescente. - Me preguntó sobre el caso ese que te traes entre manos y que nadie sabe nada. Me dijo si podía decirle dónde estaba ocurriendo o sobre qué trataba.

Los ojos de Conan se enfurecieron y apretó la mandíbula. Tal y como pensaba, lo que dijo Haibara no iba mal desencaminado. De hecho, había dado de lleno en la diana.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que yo no tenía la autoridad para decirle eso, que era un caso muy complicado y que estaba llevándole más tiempo a esa persona que buscaba como a otros detectives e incluso a algunos miembros de otras comisarias. Pero... me pidió nombres de otros detectives y policías.

-¿Cómo?

-Me pareció muy extraño, así que intenté volver a la comisaría para no estar a solas con ella pero me acorraló y me dijo que tenía que decirle porque todos los casos en los que esa persona había aparecido para ayudarnos no salía en los periódicos y se llevaba toda la gloria la policía cuando lo había resuelto él.

En todo momento, Takagi estaba usando ese tono de hablar para que nadie pudiese deducir nada y saber que con quien estaba hablando era con el famoso detective adolescente del este.

-¿Y qué hiciste? - preguntó, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía por la boca.

¿Cómo era posible que Ran estuviese haciendo eso? ¿Por qué había llegado a ese extremo? ¿Qué tanta información habría logrado reunir?

-Pues... me puse nervioso y le dije que era porque esa persona nos lo había pedido.

-¿Le dijiste que yo os había dicho eso?

-Sí, no sabía que otra excusa poner. No soy muy bueno mintiendo, sé me da fatal... lo siento mucho. - se disculpó llevando una mano a la nuca.

-No te preocupes... - murmuró la voz de Shinichi. - ¿Sabes si ha pasado algo más que sea extraño? ¿Han desaparecido algunos archivos o algo por el estilo?

-Pues, déjame pensar... - murmuró pensando. - También vino un detective...

Los ojos del chico volvieron a abrirse como platos.

-¿Cómo era ese detective, Detective Takagi? - preguntó la voz de Shinichi rápidamente, sorprendido.

-¿Qué como era? Pues era... - Takagi empezó a decirle pero Conan tuvo que dejar la pajarita y el teléfono porque empezó a escuchar a Kogoro dando golpes en la puerta del baño. - ¡Detective Takagi, lo siento, tengo que irme! ¿Puede contarle luego todo al chico con gafas? ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo antes de colgar.

-¡O-Oye, espera un mom-!

Fue entonces cuando cortó rápidamente dejando a Takagi parpadeando y extrañado en el otro lado.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? - preguntó Takagi y después se separó del teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa? - se interesó el Inspector Megure que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-No lo sé. Se ve que se ha cortado.

Mientras Conan, guardaba la pajarita y tiró de la cadena saliendo del baño con una sonrisa. Kogoro se aventuró a entrar rápidamente, como si tuviese algún tipo de apretón y Conan rió por lo bajo. Pero, interiormente no paraba de tener un palpito extraño... ¿Dónde se había ido Ran? ¿Por qué había ido a la comisaría y había tenido ese extraño comportamiento con el Detective Takagi? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en saber en qué caso estaba trabajando y por qué quería saber dónde me encontraba exactamente? ¿Acaso es que tenía sus dudas respectos a Conan y Shinichi? ¿Qué contendría esa carpeta negra?

Llegó la hora de ir al colegio y la liga juvenil de detectives pasó a recogerle como siempre y tal y como esperaba, Haibara también estaba. Lo analizó con la mirada y notó que el joven detective estaba más preocupado de lo que estaba esa noche mientras que los otros niños, ajenos a todo el drama que tenían esos dos encima, hablaban efusivos sobre el capítulo del día anterior de Yaiba.

-¿Lo hiciste? - preguntó Haibara. - ¿Te hiciste el tonto con la chica?

-Sí pero... no me dijo nada. - murmuró. - Pero tenías razón, Haibara...

La chica lo miró de reojo con seriedad.

-Ran está investigando sobre Shinichi.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo razón? Lo dije porque es lo que yo haría si esa persona que es tan importante para mi llevase desaparecida tanto tiempo y... tuviese esas misteriosas apariciones. - dijo intentando restarle importancia.

-He hablado con el detective Takagi. - dijo por lo bajo, para que los chicos siguiesen con lo suyo. - Al parecer... Ran estuvo allí hace como un mes y medio.

-¿Y salió con algo que no debería? - se interesó la castaña.

-No, al menos, eso creo. - dijo pensando en el detective. - Ran tiene un aliado, es el detective Saguru Hakuba y da la casualidad, que días después, parece que también fue.

-¿Y qué quería ese detective?

-No lo sé. - dijo molesto el de las gafas. - Justo en esos momentos, Kogoro entró y tuve que cortar rápidamente.

-Entonces has perdido la oportunidad. - comentó Haibara mirando a los chicos que los miraban extrañados por los cuchicheos que se traían.

-Le dije que le contará todo a Conan, así que... después de clase, iré a ver de que puedo enterarme. ¿Quieres venir? - le propuso.

-Lo siento, Kudo. Tengo algo importante que hacer. Además, estoy segura de que no me necesitas para... un caso que ya tienes casi resuelto, ¿no es así? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Deja de estresarte tanto... así no puedes pensar como el buen detective que eres.

-¡Eh, oye! ¡Vosotros dos! - exclamó Mitsuhiko delante de ellos con las manos en la cintura. - ¿¡Se puede saber que tramáis!? ¡Nosotros también queremos saberlo!

-¡Eso, eso! - dijo Genta.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Conan-kun? - preguntó la chica acercándose al de gafas preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? - dijo mirando a ambos chicos que lo fulminaban con la mirada y luego a Ayumi. - E-Es sólo que no he pasado buena noche, chicos... nada más. - dijo para después reír y tratar de pasar desapercibido.

Haibara mostró una pequeña sonrisa y siguió hacia adelante, aprovechando que ya habían llegado al colegio logrando de ese modo escabullirse de los tres niños.

-Pero tendrá cara... siempre me deja el marrón a mi. - pensó interiormente el joven detective con cara de martirio.

[…]

Después de las clases, el pequeño detective portador de unas gafas, entraba en la comisaria de Beika, viendo muchas caras conocidas. Al parecer, estaban de servicio, Chiba, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori y el Inspector se encontraba hablando con algunos otros policías.

Shiratori al encontrarse con el pequeño detective dejó unos papeles en su mesa y se acercó al pequeño que estaba algo pensativo.

-Vaya, ¿qué haces por aquí, Conan? - preguntó mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Oh, Detective Shiratori. - dijo el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa. - Venía a hablar con el Detective Takagi pero creo que está ocupado, ¿verdad? - preguntó al ver que estaban ordenándole un par de cosas e iba de aquí para allá todo nervioso.

-Eso parece. ¿No puedo ayudarte yo? - preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Ah, pues... no creo... - murmuró el chico con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Conan-kun! - se escuchó la voz de Sato acercándose donde se encontraban ambos. - Te estábamos esperando. Takagi está algo ocupado pero me ha dicho que yo me ocupe de ti. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - preguntó la detective con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño.

-¡Claro! - asintió el pequeño acercándose a ella. - Hasta luego, detective Shiratori.

-Si necesitáis algo...

-¡Detective Shiratori, venga un momento, por favor! - le reclamó el Inspector Megure.

-¡Ah, sí, voy! - respondió alejándose de allí.

Conan siguió a la detective Sato. Ésta abrió una puerta y se metieron en una pequeña sala donde se hacían interrogatorios, tan sólo había una mesa y estaba algo oscuro pero era lo único que podían hacer para que nadie les escuchase.

-Siento tener que meterte aquí pero me dijeron que no puede escucharlo nadie...

-Shinichi-niichan dijo que era algo muy importante y que contra menos supiesen mucho mejor. - dijo el chico mientras dejaba la mochila del colegio encima de la mesa.

-Sí... ¿has hablado con él? - preguntó con curiosidad sentándose en una silla y observando al pequeño delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

-Ajá. Me dijo que Ran está investigando sobre su caso y que es muy importante que me digáis que es lo que ha estado buscando por aquí y también me dijo que me hablaseis de ese detective que también ha estado preguntando por él.

-Entiendo. - dijo Sato mientras recapitulaba. - Según recuerdo, Ran vino hace unos meses y estuvo preguntando sobre unos cuantos casos... no logró sacar grandes cosas aunque creo que eso Shinichi ya lo sabe. Pocos días después, apareció un detective inglés. Hakuba Saguru. - el pequeño se puso serio al escuchar su nombre. - También quiso saber un par de casos de Shinichi y estuvo intentando averiguar sobre el que se encontraba pero logramos disuadirlo sin mucho éxito... creo que logró encontrar lo que buscaba, después... alguien entró y robó algunos archivos.

El rostro del niño de primaria no pudo evitarse. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Robaron archivos?

-Sí... eran casos de Shinichi en su mayoría. Sobre todo, los que nos pidió que no dijéramos su identidad... al cabo de tres días, regresaron donde estaban, como si nadie se las hubiese llevado.

[…]

Un coche se encontraba frente a un enorme edificio. Dentro de éste coche, un par de ojos observaban el lugar con firmeza y seguridad.

-Entonces... ¿están aquí?

-Si mis teorías son ciertas, efectivamente, este es lugar. - dijo una voz masculina en el asiento copiloto. - ¿Entrarás? Puede ser muy peligroso, Ran.

-Tengo que hacerlo... tengo que saber si esos tipos son... - Ran llevó su mano a la puerta para abrirla, pero sintió el agarre en su otro brazo. Al girar su rostro, se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Ran... ir a la luz del día... ¿sabes a lo que te expones?

-Saguru-kun... - murmuró la chica mirando fijamente a su amigo. - Tengo que hacerlo... es posible que él esté en peligro...

-Poniéndote tu en peligro, no le ayudarás.

-¡Datte**(*)**! - exclamó la chica.

-¡Escucha, Ran! Estos tipos son peligrosos. No he podido averiguar demasiado de ellos pero no son trigo limpio, ¿vale? Siempre salen limpios de cualquier trabajo sucio. Exponerte de esta manera... ¿de verdad crees que Kudo...?

-¡Todo es culpa, en primer lugar! - exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos. - ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que le pasa? Si es verdad que él... - murmuró bajando su mirada. - Si es verdad que él... está en un problema... ¿por qué me miente...?

-Ran... - murmuró el chico observando que la chica estaba teniendo una batalla interna. - ¿Por qué mejor no hablas con...?

-Sólo me dirá más excusas y más mentiras. - susurró con una sonrisa triste.

-Eh, chicos. Mirad. - dijo una tercera voz, procedente del conductor llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

De la puerta de aquel edificio, salían dos hombres vestidos de negro. Uno de ellos llevaba el pelo largo y de color plata con unos ojos bastante aterradores. Su compañero era bastante corpulento y sonreía de forma satisfactoria.

-¡Son ellos! - exclamó Saguru sorprendiéndose.

El castaño escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en cuestión de unos segundos y se volteó encontrando el asiento vacío.

-¡Oh, no! ¿¡Pero qué está haciendo esa idiota!? - exclamó el chico dentro del coche. Fue a abrir la puerta para impedir que siguiese corriendo para perseguir a esos tipos pero el que se encontraba en el volante, le detuvo en seco haciendo que volviese a quedarse sentado en su sitio. - ¿¡Pero qué haces, imbécil!? ¡Tengo que detenerla!

-¿Por qué mejor no avisas a ese chico? - preguntó sorprendiendo al castaño.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que él... es el único que puede detener a Ran. - dijo esa voz mirando fijamente como Ran se escondía en una esquina para seguir persiguiendo a esos hombres que seguramente, se dirigían hacia el porche negro que era del peli plata.

[…]

La hija del detective durmiente había perdido a esos hombres que no pasaban desapercibidos por aquellas calles pocas transitadas por peatones, pero aún así, parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra. ¿Cómo era posible? Miró a todos lados. Había girado en los mismos sitios que ellos, ¿por qué no los encontraba? Estaba viendo el porche negro que había visto en las fotos que había logrado conseguir su amigo detective inglés pero... ¿por qué?¿Dónde estaban ellos?

-Los he perdido... - murmuró en un pequeño callejón sin perder de vista el coche.

Si era cierto y ese coche era de ellos, tendrían que recogerlo, ¿no? Entonces, tan sólo esperaría ahí... quizá se habían metido en algún lugar y no había podido ver aquello.

-Parece que eres una chica muy curiosa. - escuchó una voz amenazadora detrás de ella, sobresaltándola y dilatando sus ojos. Estaba por gritar pero entonces, la boca fue tapada y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, por la fuerza ejercida de esos ojos que eran aterradores. Veía la palabra "muerte" en ellos. Las lágrimas empezaban a rebosar en sus ojos pero no salía ninguna porque intentaba ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte. - ¿Nos conocemos...? Me suena mucho tu cara... eres preciosa, ¿sabes? - dijo esa persona con una sonrisa cruel y malévola.

-Jefe, debemos darnos prisa. - se escuchó una segunda voz.

Los ojos de Ran no se separaban de aquellos del peli plata.

-Cállate. Tenemos por fin a esta mocosa... sé que estás intentando investigar sobre nosotros. Y creo saber el por qué... por ese amigo tuyo, ¿Kudo Shinichi, cierto? El que yo mismo... maté.

Ran abrió los ojos como platos. ¿El que él mismo había matado? ¡Eso no era posible! Estaba totalmente equivocada. No podía estar muerto cuando llevaba hablando por teléfono con ella y cuando había hecho esas apariciones misteriosas. ¡No estaba muerto! Pero, entonces... ¿por qué ese hombre pensaba que si lo estaba? ¿Acaso era de eso de lo que Shinichi estaba escondiéndose? ¿El caso que no podía resolver su amigo de la infancia... tenía que ver con esos hombres?

-¿Quieres reunirte con él? - Ran se agarró con fuerza a los brazos que la levantaban y que impedían que gritase.

De su bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo que no tardó en cambiar por su mano enguantada, haciendo un intercambio de mano. Ran fue cuando detectó que en aquel pañuelo había somnífero y trató de zafarse inútilmente. La cantidad era enorme y pronto sus ojos se cerraron. Aquel hombre de largos cabellos la sentó en la pared y rió divertido.

-Tan curiosa como aquel chico...

-Jefe, ¿no será un problema?

-Deja de estar asustado, imbécil. - respondió tajante. - Sería un problema si esta chica sigue metiendo sus narices donde no le corresponden... además, si lo que quiere es saber donde está ese chico... pronto estará con él.

De su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja. La abrió y cogió una pastilla vario color, roja y blanca.

-Da igual lo que intente la policía, esos idiotas no podrán saber de qué murió. - rió el corpulento al ver como su jefe le hacía tragar a la adolescente aquella pastilla. Después, vio como acariciaba su rostro y se incorporaba. - Una pena tener que acabar con alguien como tú...Vamos, Vodka, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¡Sí!

Ambos hombres de negro, salieron de aquel callejón por donde habían entrado sin llamar la atención. Dieron una pequeña vuelta, llegaron a donde se encontraba el coche y se pusieron en marcha.

Minutos después, cuando el coche ya estaba en marcha, empezó a sonar el móvil del peli plata.

-¿Qué es de ti... Vermouth? Hacía tiempo no llamabas. - dijo el peli plata con los ojos en sangre.

-¿Tanto me extrañabas? Y yo pensando que estarías feliz de tenerme fuera del mapa.

-Jé, tampoco es como si te necesitemos tanto. - respondió como si nada. - Dile a esa persona que ya tenemos a una de esas personas que están investigando sobre el caso de Pisco.

-¿A una?

-Sí... esa cachorrita ya no podrá ir muy lejos. Le he dado la droga que no se detecta en las autopsias. Estaba siguiendo los pasos de ese detective que se nos puso en la mira la otra vez en Tropical Land.

-...¿Y qué es de la otra persona?

-La encontraremos... y haremos que se vuelvan a reunir en el otro mundo.

[…]

Colgó el teléfono y chasqueó la lengua molesta.

[…]

Había pasado quizá una media hora cuando, en el callejón una sombra se asomaba por aquel lugar. Con la información que tenía, esa persona debería encontrarse allí. Finalmente, encontró a la persona que buscaba. Sin dudas, tenía que ser ella. Su cabellera castaña y estando durmiendo como estaba, daba todos los síntomas. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó en sus brazos, saliendo de allí corriendo en una única dirección. Tenía que sacarla de allí y ponerla a salvo, fuera como fuera.

Tras unos largos minutos corriendo, llegó a dónde quería. Con la respiración agitada por tanto correr con el cuerpo de aquella persona, llamó al timbre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alguien cogió el telefonillo, resultando ser una voz de una niña.

-¿Quien es?

-¡Oye, Haibara, soy yo, abre! - exclamó esa persona.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada que se abrió por la estudiante de primaria. Los ojos de ésta se dilataron al ver a la persona que tenía delante y trató de cerrar la puerta, por puro miedo e intuición pero, dicha persona fue más rápida y metió su pie en el medio y empujó la puerta, abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo retroceder a la niña que parecía aterrorizada.

-¿Quién es, Ai-chan? - preguntó el viejo de la casa, vestido con bata de científico y viendo a sus visitantes. - ¡Oh, Heiji! ¿Uh? ¿Quién es esa niña?

-¡Hakase, dese prisa, llame a Kudo ahora mismo! - exclamó Heiji.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!? - se asustó el hombre viendo como el moreno entraba en la casa y llevaba a la niña que llevaba en brazos al sofá. También pudo ver que Haibara se encontraba totalmente aterrorizada y se acercó para ver como estaba. - ¿Ai-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Hakase, de prisa! - insistía el moreno.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Voy! - exclamó mirando al interior de la casa. - Ai-chan... ¿qué ocurre?

-No es Hattori... - murmuró la castaña con un nivel de voz demasiado bajo que el profesor no pudo escuchar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¿Por qué llamar a Shinichi por esa niña? ¿Y por qué la traes aquí? ¿Dónde la has encontrado? - preguntó el profesor entrando dentro pero entonces, al verla en el sofá, por alguna razón, esa cara... ese cabello... - N-No es posible...

[…]

-¡He vuelto! - exclamaba el pequeño chico de gafas abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Kogoro. - ¿Are re? ¿Aún no ha vuelto Ran-neechan? - preguntó extrañado viendo a Kogoro viendo la televisión emocionado como siempre.

-Llamo para decir que no vendría a comer. Sonoko la invitó a comer y al cine. ¡Vamos, vamos...! - empezó a gritar como un loco.

**P.O.V Kudo Shinichi / Edogawa Conan**

_Que extraño... ¿Por qué no me habrá llamado a mi también para decírmelo? De normal suele hacerlo... _

Cogí mi móvil y comprobé no tener ningún mensaje o llamada perdida.

Nada.

_Maldición...¡Espera! Claro... llamaré a Sonoko para verificar si... Pero, no puedo hacerlo como Conan... Y llamar como Shinichi sería demasiado extraño... ¿qué debería hacer? _

-¡Oye, mocoso! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? - protestó el tío Kogoro lanzándome. - ¡Vete a hacer deberes que seguro que tienes muchos y deja de estar por el medio molestando!

_¿Por el medio y molestando...? Pero tendrás cara... _

-¡Haaaai**(*)**! - exclamé mientras salía por la puerta mirando mal al tío y subiendo las escaleras en dirección a casa pero entonces, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

_¿¡Ran!? _

Pero no, no lo era. Parecía ser el profesor Agase y suspiré frustrado. Enseguida, le di a la tecla para corresponder la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesor?

-¡Shinichi, date prisa en venir! - exclamó alarmado el profesor haciendo que me asustase.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hakase?

-¡Es muy importante! ¡Tienes que venir! Se trata de Ran.

_¿¡De Ran!?_

Colgué al segundo y eché a correr escaleras abajo, saliendo de casa de Ran para llegar cuanto antes a la del profesor Agase. ¿¡De Ran!? ¿¡Qué demonios habría pasado!? ¿Por qué sonaba tan preocupado y alarmado!? ¡Maldición! ¡No tenía ningún buen presentimiento!

Corrí todo lo más rápido que me daban las piernas de aquel pequeño cuerpo, pero en cuestión de unos minutos logré llegar a la puerta principal. La verja se encontraba abierta así que solo empecé a golpear la puerta, esperando que alguien me abriese. Aunque, la puerta se abrió rápido y vi a Haibara bastante extrañada.

-¡¿Qué pasa con Ran!? ¡Haibara! - exclamé cogiéndola de los hombros.

-...

-¡Dime algo, oe!

-¡Shinichi! - escuché al profesor desde el interior de la casa.

Fui a echar a correr pero Haibara me cogió del brazo.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa, Haibara!? ¡Suelta! - exclamé zafándome del agarre y entrando como un rayo en el interior de la casa. - ¡Hakase! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí! - exclamó asomando su cabeza por encima del sofá. También vi a Heiji y abrí los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Hattori? - pregunté extrañado. - ¿Qué estás tu...?

-Olvídate de eso, Kudo. - me dijo en un tono serio mientras miraba hacia el sofá.

-¿Eh?

Me aproximé a dar un rodeo para poder ponerme donde se encontraban ellos y...

...sentí como el corazón se me paraba de pronto, al chocar mi mirada con aquel rostro infantil completamente dormido en el sofá, con la ropa ancha que parecía de adulto ocultando su cuerpo.

_N-No es posible... _

Coloqué mi mano en su frente y evalué por completo cada facción.

Tenía que ser un error.

¡Esa niña no podía ser para nada ella!

Pero, definitivamente... esa niña era...

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? - pregunté enfadado cerrando los puños. - ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

_¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué Ran? ¡¿Qué demonios has estado investigando para llegar a esto?!_

-Shinichi... - escuché al profesor sin saber qué hacer o decir. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Y yo que sé! - grité abrumado. - ¡Esto nunca debería haber pasado! ¡Era lo último en lo que había pensado! - grité, cabreado conmigo mismo.

Tanto esfuerzo para mantener alejada a Ran de todo el lío en el que me había metido. Tantas mentiras para tenerla a salvo de la organización de los hombres de negro y sin embargo... ella...

-Tsk... - me agaché en el sofá, totalmente derrotado.

No podía creer que tuviese a Ran delante, dormida, en un cuerpo de primaria... Sentía como mi cuerpo ya no daba para más. No sabía que hacer ni que decir.

-Kudo. - me dijo Hattori poniendo una mano encima de mi espalda. - Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo pero... debes de intentar pensar con claridad y no dejar que tus sentimientos te bloqueen.

-¿La trajiste tú, Hattori? - pregunté mirando fijamente a Ran siendo una niña de siete año tal y como había pasado con Haibara y conmigo tras tomar la APTX4869.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Dónde la encontraste? - quise saber mirándolo de reojo.

Tenía razón. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos bloqueasen todo lo que podía estar pasando a mi alrededor. Si Ran ahora estaba metida en todo esto, tenía que luchar mucho más duro para protegernos a ambos. No iba a dejar que volviese a pasarle nada. No dejaría que se separase de mi lado... encontraría el antídoto para que pudiésemos regresar a ser normales y lograría que esa organización quedase totalmente destruida. Pero con esos pensamientos en mente, muchas otras cuestiones habían golpeado mi cabeza...

-Y para empezar... ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Acaso no tenías hoy un torneo de Kendo?

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Jejejeje – se rió rascándose la nuca. - ¡Es que, es un torneo en el que pueden ganar sin mi y de repente tuve muchas ganas de venir a verte e invitaros a...! - la mirada que le lancé le hizo detenerse y ponerse serio con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, como si estuviese desafiándome. - No me esperaba menos de ti.

-¡O-Oye, espera! ¿Eso significa que él no es Heiji? Pero, entonces... ¿quién es? - escuché al profesor algo confuso.

Escuché el despertar de Ran a mi espalda y me puse nervioso. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante una situación como esta? ¿Cómo debería decirle que ahora tenía que ser una niña de siete años y no decir a nadie su identidad porque era posible que intentasen matar a todos aquellos que le rodeaban? Y sobretodo... ¿cómo decirle eso sin decirle que yo era Shinichi y que me odiase por haberla tenido engañada todo este tiempo? ¿O es que acaso debería de continuar con aquella mentiras incluso en esa situación?

-¿C-Conan-kun...? - escuché la voz aniñada de Ran, adormilada.

Aprovechando ese momento, el farsante que iba disfrazado de Heiji, logró escabullirse y salir por la puerta trasera de la casa sin que se notara su presencia pues había sido totalmente sigiloso. Cerró con suavidad la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera. - se escuchó una voz detrás de esa persona. Ladeó su cabeza y observó a la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos mirándola fijamente. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué la has traído aquí? ¿Por qué nos estás protegiendo justamente tú?

Esa persona sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-A secrets make a woman, woman. - pronunció en un perfecto inglés, una voz femenina debajo de aquel disfraz antes de empezar a alejarse de allí.

**~To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Kûso: **Forma de maldecir. "Mierda" "Maldición" etc, etc.

**Datte**: Forma de protestar, algo como "Pero".

**Hai: **Afirmación, "Sí".


End file.
